Lessons in Love
by T. A. Miller
Summary: Tatsuki gives Ichigo lessons in something that will come in VERY handy in the future...Het, IchiTatsu, very lemony


Lessons in Love

By: Dark Mother

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any form, I do not/am not know/affiliated with anyone connected to Bleach, it's distribution or advertising or showing. I am not gaining any reward for this fanfiction's existence or distribution, nor do I gain any profit whatsoever from writing or distributing it or for its existence. This fanfiction, as well as all past, current and future fanfiction, are purely and simply ONLY for entertainment.

Warning: PWP, het, slight humor, possible OOC, language, ORAL

Word Count: 1306

Date: 6/2/08

A/N: First het attempt in a LONG time...so keep that in mind, it won't be perfect.

"You aren't doing it right..." Tatsuki said, irritably, panting a bit. "Lick along the sides first..."

Ichigo didn't generally like to take instruction when it wasn't a life-or-death matter, but...this was something he figured only a girl could really teach a guy. So, instead of getting irritated with his childhood friend, he instead did as she told him to do, licking along the sides in between the pussy lips.

She gave a very soft, breathy moan which Ichigo figured meant he was doing it right. He pushed her school skirt up a bit. He was very pleased that she had kept her school uniform on for him. Of course, he could never tell anyone about this. She'd threatened his life. And he knew she meant it.

"Yeah, that's good..." she said with a soft moan that went straight to Ichigo's groin. He shifted a bit when she spread her legs further.

He let his tongue dip into the pussy itself, letting it extend within her as far as he could get it, but only for a moment, enough to cause her to gasp and push her pussy down against his face. He moaned onto it, and ignored his want to shove his tongue in and out of her. Instead, he moved so that he could get his tongue on her clit, allowing his mouth to play with it a bit.

She gasped sharply. "Not like that, you idiot! Don't use your teeth!" she didn't know about _other_ girls, but that really hurt _her_ clit.

Ichigo adjusted his motions, instead of using his teeth to nibble, he simply flicked it with his tongue, opening his mouth enough so that the clit was not touched by his teeth.

"Mmm! Oh that's nice, Ichigo..." her hips involuntarily jerked just a bit as her panting increased slightly.

Ichigo would have answered once in a while, but he was actually finding that he enjoyed eating a girl out. To listen to Tatsuki give those moans, it gave him a more girlish look at her, and yet at the same time she never lost her tomboy-ish attitude. He loved it.

"Oh...oh kami-sama, that's good..." she moaned a little louder, her panting getting a bit more harsh.

He supposed that meant gently sucking the clit was a very good thing to do. He was a little proud of himself, being able to give her pleasure without being told at that particular moment. He had to keep the smirk from his lips, though, when he felt her hand in his hair.

"O-okay..." she said, trying to gain her thoughts to give him more instruction. But, who knew Ichigo would be such a natural at pussy-eating??

"Mm?" Ichigo asked, waiting for her instructions while continuing to pay gentle, but thorough attention to her clit. That seemed to be the place that so far gave her the most pleasure.

"S-slide your fingers in...just o-one or two..." she whispered, spread her legs even wider in anticipation. Tomboy or not, she knew what felt good and she couldn't help but want more of it.

He adjusted his position so he could allow one hand to move down from her thighs and slide his first and middle fingers inside of her slowly. That much they had done before, he liked to finger her. It was the closest she'd so far let him get, until today, to sex.

She gasped and shivered a bit. He took that as a good sign and slid his fingers all the way in, glad that she had at least one toy that he knew of that she used on herself. It meant that he probably wasn't hurting her with his fingers.

"Move 'em in and out..." she said, her voice shaky as she lifting her hips up again. It was one thing to do it to yourself with a dildo, but it was quite another to actually have someone else there.

Ichigo let his fingers move in and out of her, slowly but firmly, while letting his tongue retrace the movements that she had already taught him. The moans she gave weren't ever at the volume or tempo of a porn star. But, at the same time, he liked them better.

He let his tongue rub and lick all along her pussy, slow and steady. His fingers, however, moved a little faster as her moans came a bit quicker and he was sure that she was going to cum soon if that extra flow of juice from her was any indication. It was only very slight, barely a trickle if one could call it that. But it was enough to make him redouble his efforts.

He slid his free hand under her shirt and slid it to her bra, which he pushed up and let his thumb and forefinger caress and sometimes squeeze her nipple.

She batted his hand away. "Instead of that, lift my hips up more..." he heard her say through a moan of pleasure.

Ichigo decided not to question it, but weren't girls supposed to like it when you played with their tits? That's what he'd been told...stupid Keigo, why did he ever listen to that moron anyway?

Upon putting his hand in the right area, which took some work since he was only going to be using one hand to keep her hips elevated, he heard a louder moan from her and a surprised cry of pleasure.

He let his eyes move to look up at her face and he noticed a rare blush gracing her cheeks. He knew she saw him looking, though, and he was pretty sure that after they finished and got cooled down he was going to end up with a fat lip. Tatsuki worked hard to make sure boys, and everyone else for that matter, knew that she was not just any other girl.

He didn't have time to ponder that for long, though, nor did he have the time to really think about using a pillow next time...if there was a next time...in order to elevate her hips better. Nor did he have time, either, to wonder why he was always the one to be giving the service and not her giving him any satisfaction.

The moment he began this line of thinking, he heard the telltale signs Tatsuki always made just before she came. Like the women in porn movies he'd seen, she did gasp and gave some sort of sounds that weren't squeaks and weren't moans but instead something in between...however they were nowhere as loud and they didn't sound anywhere near as begging. It just sounded like what it was. Tatsuki was in a lot of pleasure, what Ichigo was doing to her felt really good since she'd pretty much told him exactly how she wanted it, and it felt best to just express how it felt.

Of course he liked it when she got that way. He thought it was way sexier than any porn star who looked like a wanton slut. Instead, he knew that Tatsuki was doing this with him and she likely hadn't approached anybody else to do it with, either. In a way, he and she were kindred spirits. And they felt most comfortable around each other.

It didn't bother him one bit to lap up whatever he could get when she came. Some of it got onto the sheets as he wasn't exactly all that skilled with carpet munching.

He did smirk a little bit, though, now that he was pretty sure Tatsuki wouldn't notice that he did. He couldn't tell anyone about these encounters. She'd threatened his life. And he knew she meant it.

It was a good thing that Kurosaki Ichigo wasn't ever one to kiss and tell.

End


End file.
